We're Gonna Start By
by ame to ai
Summary: Kagome merindukan semua yang ada di masa lalu. Sedangkan Bankotsu? Ia hanya ingin keluar dari kegilaan yang menjeratnya. ONE-SHOT. Totally AU. BankotsuxKagome.


Disclaimer: I do own nothing.

Pairing: KagomexBankotsu.

Rated: T.

Warning: OOC Bankotsu.

Summary: Kagome merindukan semua yang ada di masa lalu. Sedangkan Bankotsu? Ia hanya ingin keluar dari kegilaan yang menjeratnya.

* * *

Seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata yang mengenakan kemeja seharga puluhan ribu yen membuka pintu kendaraan roda empatnya, baru saja ia menapakkan kaki di tanah, punggungnya sudah tersentak dengan keras ke badan mobil. Seorang laki-laki muda yang mengenakan jeans dan sweater panjang berwarna hitamlah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Bankotsu mencengkram kerah baju pria yang kali ini menjadi target buruannya, ia memberikan pandangan menusuk sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan retoris, "Tuan Kageyama, kau tahu siapa yang mengirimku?" Wajah pria kuyu itu kian pasi saat mengangguk gugup beberapa kali. "Bagus," ucap Bankotsu seraya tersenyum ganjil. Sedetik kemudian, kepalan tangan kanan Bankotsu sudah menghantam wajah korbannya dengan telak. Kageyama lantas ambruk ke tanah. "Itu perintahnya, sapaan kecil yang harus kuberikan padamu."

Dengan mencengkram kemeja pria itu, Bankotsu mengangkat tubuh targetnya, lalu membenturkan tubuh lemah itu ke pintu mobil dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tangkai kacamatanya bengkok, lensanya retak, dan tulang hidung Kageyama patah. Dengan darah yang masih mengalir deras, pria itu meminta dengan putus asa, "kumohon, beri aku waktu satu bulan."

Suara Bankotsu berat oleh ketegasan, "Hanya ada waktu satu hari untukmu! Besok, kau akan membayar seluruh hutangmu beserta bunganya, mengerti?!" Dengan wajah mengernyit menahan sakit, pria berkacamata itu langsung mengiyakan.

Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah _bat baseball_ menghantam persis di samping kepala Kageyama. Bunyi nyaring serpihan kaca yang berserakan ke tanah terdengar bersamaan dengan jerit penuh ketakutan dari dalam mobil.

Renkotsu yang sedari tadi berdiam diri kini ambil tindakan. "Bila besok kau masih belum membayarnya, benda ini akan menghancurkan tengkorakmu!" Pria plontos itu menepuk-nepukkan _bat baseball_ yang ia genggam ke telapak tangan kirinya beberapa kali. "Kau dengar itu?!" Sebagai jawaban, Kageyama mengangguk berkali-kali.

Setelah puas memberi ancaman, Renkotsu melangkah pergi, sedangkan Bankotsu terdiam di tempat untuk sesaat kala matanya menangkap seorang wanita bersurai kelam dan anak kecil yang bergetar ketakutan di dalam mobil. Ia terhempas dari lamunan ketika mobil Renkotsu sudah menghampirinya.

"Oi! Kau mau terus berdiri di sana, Banks?" Tanya Renkotsu dari balik kemudi. Tanpa kata, pria berkepang itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah puluhan menit perjalanan, pria yang tak memiliki sehelai rambut pun di kepalanya membuka percakapan. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa denganmu?"

Sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela, Bankotsu menjawab, "kurasa aku akan berhenti, Ren."

"APA?!" Tanya Renkotsu setengah menjerit karena kaget. "Mengapa Banks?" Pria itu memandang sepupunya dengan pandangan tak percaya sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke jalan. "Kau tahu bos sangat menyukai hasil kerjamu. Kau selalu berhasil menciutkan nyali para begundal manapun." Nada Renkotsu mulai meninggi.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Ke mana, hah? Yokohama?" Pria itu tertawa sinis di kata terakhir, yang ia tahu, kota itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan dipilih sepupunya itu. Bankotsu menoleh, memandang pria di balik kemudi itu dengan tatapan menusuk sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Apa aku benar?"

Tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan pria itu, Bankotsu berkata datar, "aku akan turun di sini."

"Kita masih jauh dari bar."

"Ini sudah dekat dengan apartemenku."

"Argh, sial!" Meski melontarkan umpatan, Renkotsu tetap menepikan mobilnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa untukmu di Yokohama!"

Setelah kendaraan itu terhenti, dengan malas Bankotsu menoleh tuk menatap lawan bicaranya, setengah hati ia menyahut, "aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi." _Dan tidak bisa terus hidup di tengah kegilaan ini._

"Jika itu keinginanmu." Renkotsu hanya dapat menatap punggung sepupunya yang keluar dari mobil. "Banks!" Panggilnya, yang dipanggil menoleh. "Bila kau butuh pertolongan, hubungi aku. Kapan saja."

Bankotsu menjawab pendek, "tentu." Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih dan pamit, ia mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Kagome telungkup di atas _futon_ dengan sebuah buku terbuka di hadapannya. Matanya membaca satu paragraf yang sama untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya, gadis itu menghela napas berat, pikirannya terlalu penuh hingga tak ada lagi ruang untuk berimajinasi. Meletakkan sebuah pembatas buku di halaman yang sedang ia baca, matanya memindai apartemen kecilnya sekejap sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat minuman hangat. Secangkir cokelat panas di tangan berhasil _mood_ -nya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Dengan itu, ia mudah menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah yang dibacanya.

Pada beberapa halaman berikutnya, di bagian percakapan antara anak dan ibu di dalam cerita, emosinya kembali teraduk-aduk. Kagome tertegun ketika sang penulis menggambarkan perasaan sang karakter utama wanita saat ia mengaku kepada ibunya bahwa ia sangat mencintai sahabat pria yang telah menghamilinya. Sang tokoh utama tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, ia tak mau peduli bahwa kehamilannya adalah efek buruk dari minuman keras atau kehamilan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'kecelakaan'. Gadis belasan tahun di dalam cerita itu memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan bayi di dalam kandungannya dan akan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Entah mengapa, membaca ungkapan cinta yang teramat besar dan mimpi seorang gadis naif membuat Kagome meneteskan air mata. Mungkin karena ia pernah di posisi seperti itu? Memandang cinta adalah api abadi yang terus bergelora dan mengira dunia akan tetap sempurna seperti dalam bayangannya saat remaja dulu. Faktanya,dunia yang sebenarnya tak menyisakan tempat untuk berleha-leha. Segalanya diburu waktu, hampir semua orang dikejar jam kerja yang tak masuk akal demi mencukupi biaya hidup yang tak ada habisnya.

Sejujurnya, Kagome sama sekali tidak keberatan bila harus memeras keringat agar dapat hidup secara layak. Namun, yang membuatnya tak tahan dengan keadaannya sekarang adalah rasa kesepian. Nyatanya, dunia yang kini dikenalnya adalah dunia dingin yang minim kehangatan romansa.

 _Dan ia hanya merindukan semua yang ada di masa lalu._

Saat senyum lembut dan rengkuhan penuh kasih dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya dapat meneduhkan hati di masa-masa tersulitnya. Saat ada dada bidang dan bahu kekar tempatnya bersandar kala penat menghadapi dunia.

Kenyataan dan kerinduan kian mencekik Kagome. Semua pemikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya membuat tangisnya bertambah deras. Tak mau buku yang ada di tangannya basah oleh air mata, ia menyingkirkan benda itu, lalu memendam wajah di bantal.

Setelah beberapa menit terhanyut oleh kesedihan, gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu bangkit dari pembaringannya, mengaduk-aduk isi laci, lalu duduk di meja kecil, dan mulai menulis surat. Ia butuh mengeluarkan kekalutan yang menderanya sekarang, namun, menelpon bukanlah pilihan tepat. Kagome tahu, tangisnya akan meledak, selain isakan dan kata-kata yang terpenggal, ia takkan dapat berbincang dengan malaikatnya itu. Andai saja wanita penyayang itu mengerti teknologi, ia pasti akan mengirim surat dalam bentuk elektronik, bukan dengan cara purba seperti ini.

Di atas kertas, ujung pena sudah mengukir panggilan yang telah lama tak dilontarkan mulutnya, disaat itu Kagome meragu. Membuat orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia mencemaskan keadaannya sama sekali bukan hal yang dapat ia banggakan. Selagi mempertimbangkan apa yang akan ia tulis, Kagome mengetuk-ngetukkan kepala pulpen di meja. Kehidupan penuh dengan hal baik dan hal buruk. Iya, seklise yang terdengar, tapi itu benar adanya. Hidup bagaikan dua sisi koin, layaknya roda yang terus berputar, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan silih berganti.

' _Syukuri masa bahagia dan jangan pernah menyerah di masa sulit,'_ itulah yang sang ibu tanamkan di benaknya.

Detik berlalu. Dengan mata yang masih merah oleh sisa tangis, Kagome tersenyum tipis. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang akan ditulisnya. Di kalimat pertama, kedua ujung alisnya tertarik ke bawah, dan bibirnya membentuk satu garis tipis. Di paragraf kedua, ia tertawa kecil. Pada paragraf ketiga, lagi-lagi tangisnya pecah. Butuh jeda beberapa saat sebelum ia berhasil menuliskan paragraf terakhir dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah. Surat itu ringkas, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup 'tuk menenangkan hatinya saat itu.

Setelah selesai menulis surat, ia mencuci muka, meraih jaket dan syal, mengenakan satu-satunya _boots_ yang ia miliki, dan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menuju suatu tempat. Walau jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di lingkungan apartemennya. Diam-diam ia mengutuk pilihan pakaiannya saat itu, _dress_ terusan sepanjang pertengahan paha bukanlah pakaian yang membuat seorang gadis dapat berjalan dengan tenang seorang diri di malam hari. Tenang dari angin dingin di awal musim semi, juga dari pria hidung belang. Untuk kekhawatirannya yang pertama, Kagome menyumpal sakunya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Untuk yang kedua, ia hanya dapat berjalan tertunduk dan berharap bahwa kesialan tidak meliriknya malam ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan di keremangan malam, kotak pos yang ditujunya sudah terlihat. Dari pertigaan di penghujung jalan yang berlawanan arah dengannya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang. Bila dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, ia yakin sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya adalah seorang pria. Dengan tudung jaket menutupi kepala, laki-laki itu terkesan misterius dan berbahaya.

Detak jantungnya meningkat, berbagai cerita yang pernah ia dengar tentang penyerangan di daerah sekitar apartemennya pada malam hari berkelebatan di kepala. Mengenyahkan rasa takut, Kagome tetap berusaha tenang dan terus melangkah maju. Nyalinya mulai ciut ketika ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu beralih ke sisi kiri jalan, mengarah lurus kepadanya. Saat mereka berdua semakin dekat, salah satu lampu jalan menyorot sang pria. Senyum tersungging di wajah manis Kagome, ia mengenali jaket hitam dengan garis-garis ungu itu di bagian bahu.

Ketika jarak antara ia dan sosok itu tinggal selangkah, dengan senyum yang merekah, Kagome menyapa pria itu. "Hai!" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sang pria menyambut, lalu menggengam tangannya.

Dengan lembut Bankotsu meremas tangan gadis itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mendengar nada yang tak ramah dari pria itu, jawaban Kagome tidak meyakinkan, nadanya hampir terdengar seperti bertanya. "Mm, mengeposkan surat." Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sesaat sebelum balik bertanya, "Dan kau, bukankah sekarang masih termasuk jam kerjamu?"

"Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan di sana."

Kagome menggangguk. Untuk beberapa belas detik lamanya mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang canggung.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Gadis itu berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seriang mungkin.

"Seperti biasa." Suara Bankotsu monoton saat menjawab dan melafalkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Keceriaan palsu gadis itu mulai luntur, senyumnya mulai pudar. "Sama sepertimu," jawabnya datar.

Bila saja pertanyaannya berbeda, Kagome akan mengatakan apa yang memberatkan hatinya selama ini; Bagaimana ia merindukannya, merindukan keadaan mereka yang dahulu, saat mereka memiliki banyak waktu untuk berdua. Bercanda, berbincang tentang apapun yang terlintas dalam benak, bermanja-manja di atas ranjang sambil menikmati sebotol anggur murah. Karena baginya, uang tak lebih berharga dari sebuah kebersamaan dengan pria yang ia cintai.

Biru kobalt dan biru kelabu yang merindu bertemu. Lekuk-lekuk bibir mereka membentuk senyum, namun awan suram mengancam air muka keduanya.

Dengan penuh syukur Bankotsu menatap lekat gadis yang memiliki hatinya. Rasa takut yang tadi menyergapnya telah hilang seketika, wanita yang ada di dalam mobil Kageyama tadi memang mengingatkannya pada Kagome, tapi itu bukan gadis yang disayanginya. Kagome tidak mengetahui tentang pekerjaan kedua yang ia lakoni. Bila Kagome tahu pekerjaan itu, sudah pasti ia akan bersedih. Tapi _Kami-sama_ tahu bahwa pekerjaan tak terhormat itu diambilnya demi mereka. Gaji dari pekerjaan utamanya di salah satu stasiun TV swasta sebagai kru di bagian properti jauh dari kata cukup. Dan ia tak ingin melihat pasangannya menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga di sebuah toko kue kecil hanya demi 750 Yen per jam.

Ia hanya ingin membuat hidup Kagome tercukupi. Ia ingin membuat Kagome bahagia hidup bersamanya.

Akan tetapi, niat baik tak selalu berbuah baik. Pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Renkotsu, hanya awal dari semua kekacauan. Terkadang ratusan ribu Yen memang dengan mudah ia dapatkan dalam semalam, namun waktu yang seharusnya ia habiskan di rumah terpenggal dalam jumlah besar. Sejak sore hingga pagi buta, ia habiskan sebagai penjaga keamanan yang merangkap sebagai tukang pukul di bar, pulang setengah mabuk, dan bergegas pergi untuk pekerjaan lain pada keesokan paginya.

Pola seperti itu membuat temperamennya meningkat, hubungannya dengan Kagome kian meregang, suasana rumah hampir selalu tegang. Jika bukan kalimat pendek seperlunya yang terlontar, mereka hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Lama kelamaan, mereka tak ada bedanya dengan dua orang asing yang di berteduh dalam satu atap. Bahkan, ia telah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan dan memeluk gadis itu.

Dan ia akan menebusnya sekarang.

Cukup satu tahun Kagome tersiksa karena keegoisannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya ia menekan kekeraskepalaan, sifat arogan, dan bersikap dewasa. Lagipula, menerima tawaran untuk melanjutkan usaha sang ayah di Yokohama takkan menggerus harga dirinya, pikirnya. Bankotsu tahu bahwa ia telah memilih keputusan yang tepat. Dengan satu tangan, pria itu membetulkan syal di leher Kagome, menutup celah yang ada agar hawa dingin tak dapat menyentuh gadis itu.

Perhatian kecil dari pria yang sudah didampinginya selama setahun cukup menjadi pemantik luapan emosi yang selama ini ditahannya. Kagome bernapas lewat mulut, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tapi air mata di pelupuk matanya terus bertambah. Untuk menutupi perasaan yang terpampang, ia menundukkan kepala. Air mata mulai muncul dari sudut-sudut matanya yang terpejam, lekas-lekas Kagome menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman pria itu, kemudian sibuk menghapus cairan di ekor matanya dengan ujung sweater yang ia kenakan.

Bankotsu menghela napas berat sekali sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di punggung gadis itu dan merengkuh Kagome dengan erat. Satu tangan Bankotsu menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala istrinya beberapa kali. "Aku berhenti."

Masih dalam dekapan, Kagome mengangkat kepala tuk memandang suaminya. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau yang hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Kita akan pergi dari kota ini." Bankotsu mengusap jejak basah di tulang pipi Kagome, mengusir anak rambut di sisi wajahnya, sebelum menangkup wajah istrinya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Tawaran pria penggerutu itu masih terbuka untukku, Kagome."

 _Pria penggerutu,_ "Itu berarti ... " Suaminya akan melanjutkan bisnis properti sang ayah, dan mereka akan menetap di kota tempat kedua orang tua Bankotsu dilahirkan. "Yokohama?" Lekuk bibirnya terangkat ke atas, beberapa kali Kagome mengangguk dengan antusias. "Di mana saja, asal bersamamu."

Ada ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata dan cara bicara istrinya yang membuat Bankotsu menanggalkan segala bentuk keengganan dan mengutarakan beban di hatinya. Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, "aku tahu, semua ini karena ulahku. Jika saja aku menerima tawaran orang tua itu sedari awal, aku tidak akan menyeretmu dalam kekacauan ini, dan kita tidak akan-" tak seperti biasanya yang penuh percaya diri, ada setetes kepahitan yang menodai suara Bankotsu saat itu.

Tak ingin mendengar penyesalan yang tak perlu, Kagome membungkam pria yang dicintainya dengan sebuah kecupan. Gadis itu menatap lekat, menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membelai sisi wajah Bankotsu. Dengan senyum tulus yang masih terpahat di wajahnya, ia meyakinkan sang suami. "Aku masih di sini, kita masih bersama."

Bankotsu pun ikut tersenyum kecil. "Kagome, segila apapun keadaan nantinya, aku harap kau ... "

Keharuan dan rasa syukur meluap di dalam dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, tapi manik indahnya terancam oleh tangis. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, itu pun yang kuharap darimu," sahutnya sepenuh hati. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap ketika bibir Bankotsu menyentuh sepasang kelopak milik Kagome. Tak peduli berada di ruang publik, untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mereka bertahan dalam kecupan ringan, polos, lembut, yang penuh dengan kehangatan cinta.

Kecupan manis yang persis seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

Perasaan nostalgia dan _deja vu_ membuat hati keduanya dibanjiri oleh memori yang menjadi bibit hubungan mereka sekarang, kasih sayang murni yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain kembali menyelimuti. Seburuk apapun keadaan di masa mendatang, keduanya yakin bahwa mereka akan dapat mengatasinya.

Untuk saat ini, mereka akan memulai dengan mengeratkan hubungan dengan melakukan hal-hal yang telah lama tak mereka lakukan, dan membangun kembali kemesraan dengan melisankan perasaan terdalam yang hampir mereka lupakan.

Saat bibir mereka terlerai, Bankotsu membelai pipi Kagome, sebelum menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu lagi dan berujar, "Ayo pulang!"

Dengan senyum manis Kagome mengangguk, lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahu pria itu. Kagome melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang suami, dan tangan kiri Bankotsu sibuk mengusap lengan kiri istrinya dengan gerakan naik-turun. Keduanya mulai berjalan berdampingan secara perlahan, membelah udara malam dengan kehangatan.

Beberapa detik berselang, Kagome mendongakkan kepala, dan berkata, "sepertinya aku masih menyimpan anggur merah yang kau suka."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm."

"Itu berarti kau tidak keberatan kamar kita akan terlihat 'kacau' besok pagi," goda Bankotsu.

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya di sela-sela tawa.

"Apapun yang kau dan aku sukai."

Dengan kedua alis terangkat, gadis itu mengangguk lalu menyahut dengan jenaka, "o ..., ke!"

Bankotsu menarik lembut istrinya untuk menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di kening, dan Kagome semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Oh, tunggu." Mendadak, Kagome melepas rangkulannya, merogoh saku jaketnya, ia memutar tumit, berlari ke tujuannya semula, lalu memasukkan surat ke mulut kotak pos sebelum kembali ke dekapan sang suami tercinta dengan wajah ceria. Si sulung Higurashi mendekap lengan suaminya lalu berujar, "Ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, sang ibu membaca surat yang disertai beberapa foto bahagia sang putri bersama suaminya.

 _Teruntuk Mama tersayang,_

 _Mama ..._

 _Wow, darimana aku harus memulai? Aku harap mama, Souta, juga jii-chan baik-baik saja dan sehat selalu. Aku juga baik dan sehat, begitupun Bankotsu._

 _Mengenai Bankotsu ..., ia bukan lagi berandal kecil yang sering menganggu upacara kakek. Mengingat hal itu membuatku tertawa saat ini. Mama, aku merindukan Banks kecil, juga masa lalu, saat perdebatan kami hanya tentang anime, masalah terpelik yang kuhadapi dalam hidup adalah pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan sensei, dan saat dilema terbesar yang kutemui hanya sebatas pilihan untuk membeli manga favorit atau es krim._

 _Mama, begitu banyak yang terjadi di sini. Dunia sempurnaku memang tak lagi indah. Setiap hari adalah perjuangan. Kenyataan mengharuskan hidup penuh dengan kerja keras, tapi aku bahagia bersama Bankotsu. Ia adalah pria yang penuh tanggung jawab. Ia bahkan mengambil dua pekerjaan sekaligus demi membuatku bahagia. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Kau tahu, putrimu ini adalah salah satu gadis yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia, karena memilikimu, jii-chan, Souta, dan Bankotsu di dalam hidupnya._

 _Mama, aku sangat merindukanmu, dan semua yang ada di rumah. Aku harap aku dapat berkunjung ke sana dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bila tidak, aku harap kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Mama, Souta, juga jii-chan. Sampaikan peluk ciumku pada mereka._

 _With love,_

 _Kagome._

~Fin~

* * *

End notes: Jangan heran kalo surat Kagome di bagian akhir mirip dengan surat di viclip The Script yang judulnya 'For The First Time' karena, OS ini memang terinspirasi dari scene awal dan akhir yang ada MV itu.

Btw, thanks buat semua yang udah mau rnr. Minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
